


He's All Yours

by meimentomori



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Foreplay, Licking, Masochism, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Licking, Reader-Insert, Sadism, sano is soft, sorry if it's not good i tried i just love sano, this is my first time writing something that's sort of smut i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimentomori/pseuds/meimentomori
Summary: You think that you're nothing more than a disappointment to Sano.He wants to prove to you otherwise.





	He's All Yours

Lying down beside Sano in his bed still felt surreal to you.

Even though it’d been about two weeks since you’d joined his studies and allowed to roam freely about the house, you can’t help but think that all of this is a coma induced hallucination. That, eventually, you’d wake up and find yourself with more scars than you had before you’d fallen unconscious. You roll over onto your side of the bed and pinch your arm again. A yelp escapes your lips as you feel a bit of blood trickle out of the wound you’ve reopened slightly. Right. Sano might’ve stitched it up, but he still cut deeper than he usually does. You keep your breath still, shutting your eyes tight as you hope he doesn’t wake up. But, the moment you hear the sheets rustling beside you, you let out a deep sigh. You were too loud once again.

Instead of scolding you like you’re expecting him to, a worried question rings out through the silence. 

“What’s wrong?” 

He grabs onto your shoulder and pulls you towards him. You shiver under the coldness of his fingers, squirming out of his touch. You don’t roll back over to your side of the bed. Not quite yet, at least. Your eyes finally meet both of his own, one blue and one gray, illuminated by the dim moonlight shining in from between the blinds. Nighttime is the only time you get to see his entire face like this. He pushes his hair out of his face and tucks it behind his ear, letting it splay out on his pillow underneath of his cheek. You reach out tentatively and run your hand across one, fingers trailing their way down to his chest. Sano places his hand on top of yours and you notice how fast his heart is beating. He must not be used to being this close to someone.

Sano frowns at you as he notices the concern on your face. “You know I’m not going to hurt you, right?”

You nod your head but say nothing in reply. Talking to him right now is too hard, with all the things that you realize you miss seeing from the outside world. The sunset as it would turn the world ablaze with its oranges and reds while you walked home from your last college course of the evening. The sound of your mother’s laugh on the phone when you called her to ask how to wash the new dress you’d just bought the other day, guiding you through it with that easy-going tone of her’s. The soft humming of the heater and the methodical tapping of your fingers against the keyboard as you felt that triumphant relief wash over you after turning in your last homework assignment for the night. 

You turn back to your side of the bed before Sano can notice the tears that have welled up so much in your eyes that, the moment your head hits the pillow, they begin to fall without warning. Despite your vision being blurred and fuzzy, you can just make out the light gray markings on your pillow case where your weakness has made itself known. The sight of it alone is enough to make you cry harder, still in fear that he could snap back into the merciless doctor you once knew as opposed to the gentleman he’s acting like now. The one that he’s been acting like, ever since you agreed to join him in his studies. The times that he did snap back were only when you’d done things wrong. And, surprisingly, it wasn’t the pain that upset you anymore.

Knowing that he was disappointed in you hurt more than any of his scalpels ever could.

“I can’t blame you for being upset over me keeping you here.” He says, and you notice just how full of concern his voice is. “Any human would miss being able to go to the places that they’ve always known.”

His words are almost whispery in a way, soft and mellow. As if he didn’t want anyone else in the world to know just how much he’d truly fallen in love with you. How much time and effort he would spend in these coming years just to take care of you, despite believing at first that you were nothing more than another experiment he’d be able to dispose of, without any regrets or memories of you lingering in his mind. You find yourself stopping for a moment to smile, relishing this rare moment of peace. The calm before the storm you’re certain is to come after you’ve worn yourself down from this overexertion of energy. The throbbing from your arm decides to come back in full force, without warning.

What a shitty time for painkillers to wear off. 

You shove your face further into the pillow, using its density to your advantage as you let out a few small whimpers. You don’t even have the energy to check on the wound and see if a stitch popped or anything. You just hope that Sano doesn’t notice. That, for once, he’ll leave you alone to cry in peace. That is, until you feel something cold at the base of your neck. His hand crawls up your neck and into your hair, stroking it as you curl up further into yourself. That’s when you notice how hard you’re shaking. Like a leaf desperately hanging onto a tree through the heavy winds of a storm in fall. Your arms and legs are practically vibrating against your stomach with how violent your sobs have become.

How pathetic you must look in his eyes makes you shut your own and cry harder, using all of the willpower you have left to try and disappear. 

“It’s okay, my angel.” He grabs you from behind and pulls you into him, your bare back colliding with the coldness of his chest. “You don’t need to cry.”

Taking a deep breath in, you notice how his scent isn’t as doctorish as you expected it to be. Where you thought you’d smell alcohol and traces of blood, you smell a hint of something deep and musky. Like a cologne that’s mingled with the sweat on his skin to create something entirely new on its own. You find it strangely comforting to be in his arms like this. Even if he is cold, there’s something so solid about him. Something that eases your chest into silencing its sobs, taking in as much air as you can in fear that they might return. Only when your heart rate slows back down to normal do you let yourself go in his arms, snuggling into his touch, putting your trust in him that he won’t break his promise again.

You’d agreed with him when he said that your body wouldn’t be able to take as many hits as it used to in terms of wounds. Keeping you healthy was his top priority now. Almost above that of dissecting whatever poor soul he managed to snatch up from a local bar to perform his twisted experiments on, with you beside him to take his notes. The job had taken some getting used to but, you grew to take comfort in the monotonous jotting down of observations on his clipboard. When he wasn’t with his latest victim, you had his entire attention. It’d become routine for you to strip down in your bedroom and let him look over every inch of you, sliding his hands up and down as a satisfied smirk settled upon his lips. 

Messing up your notes yesterday had been the fatal mistake that sent his scalpel straight into the side of your right arm. You didn’t even know how to react at first, other than to keep your focus right on the look in his eyes. The whites had turned to black, irises shimmering in an almost metallic way, staying that way until his ragged breaths returned to normal. He turned away immediately and ordered you to sit down at his desk, grabbing everything that he needed in order to fix you back up. You obeyed and watched him frantically search around the room for everything that he needed, careful to not let blood drip down onto the papers that laid haphazardly across his desk.

Catching a glimpse of one, you noticed that there was a picture of you asleep next to your name, printed in neat yet rushed handwriting. As you read through the notes, you noticed how the tone in them changed as the days you stayed strapped down to his examination table went on. At first, they sounded robotic. Nothing interesting to report on other than your tendons response to him tugging at them and how long the anesthesia he’d put you under was effective for. But then, you began to notice the smaller details. ‘She’s very sensitive to anything cold’. ‘I wonder if I could get her to smile again, it was cute’. And, the one that you still remember to this day, ‘I have to protect her. Anything she doesn’t want, I won’t force upon her. Not from this day on’. 

He only hurt you when you asked for it, or if you’d done something to really piss him off. 

You and Sano both knew that nights like this had become a less common occurrence ever since you’d started doing what every other normal couple would do. You’d make him breakfast and call him up at three am, so he could drink his coffee and eat some toast before whoever was hidden away in his lab could even wake up enough to think about escaping. You asked him about how he’d gotten into the medical field and he’d answer you, still not quite used to having someone who was so interested in him. Let alone, someone he was so interested in that he wanted to share all of these things with them. What solidified your relationship the most was when he would stay by your side like this, not letting you go until you either stop crying or drift back off to sleep.

“Am I a disappointment to you?” 

Your question comes out as a garbled mess, choked out between sobs, so inaudible, you almost think Sano doesn’t hear you. You don’t even know what possessed you to ask it. Was it all of the things that he’s done for you, while you’ve only been able to do nothing but the bare minimum of chores and shotty assistant work for him in return? Was it a lapse in judgement, brought about by some deep hope that he might kill you for acting like this? Or was it a genuine fear of yours that he’d move on and find someone else, casting you aside somewhere where the new girl couldn’t see you? You know even as you think it which one is the truth. The one that, if Sano found out, wouldn’t register with him any more than the blank stare he always gives you when whatever you say doesn’t make any sense. 

Instead of responding with words, his lips do all the talking. 

They settle first on your neck. He runs his tongue down from there to your shoulder and back up again, making sure to drag it out so that you feel its warmth on every nerve ending. His canines graze lightly across your skin, him finding delight in the way that you squirm underneath their touch. It was his favorite way of teasing you, since the two of you knew well that if he so much as penetrated your flesh in the slightest, the venom from his bite would be enough to kill you. Or paralyze you, if you were lucky. He lets out a chuckle as you find yourself moaning, amazed at just how slender his fingers really are. He rubs gently at first, over your underwear, smirking as he watches a deep red bloom across your cheeks. 

But you know he won’t give it to you unless you ask for it.

He has you pinned down to the bed before you can tell him to go on. Both of your wrists are held in his one hand as he opens the bedside drawer, fishing around frantically for what you can only assume to be handcuffs (even if you’ve never used them before). To your surprise, he pulls out an ice pick. Just like the one he used to tear up your thighs and leave the scars you spend some showers running your fingers across, wondering if they’ll be with you to your grave. He’s made his mark on you in ways that made it obvious that you were his. That, if Akira so much as tried to make another move on you like he did at the Snake Pit, that ice pick would have someone else’s blood all over it. The very thought of it makes you so wet that it starts to show on the outside of the satin of your thong.

He lets your hands go and climbs further down the bed, pulling your legs apart as he does. He starts to drag he tip of the ice pick lightly inside of your thighs. Not too hard to cause anything severe yet but, just enough to get the blood flowing onto the fresh, white sheets. You wince as you let yourself get lost in the pleasure you feel from it all. It’s just enough to make you buck your hips up in the air against nothing, biting your lips as he trails back across your skin once, twice. As the stinging grows stronger, so does the hunger you have for the sadist whose face is becoming more and more twisted as each second passes. You pull him down towards you and open your mouth to let his tongue in, swirling yours all around his as he practically tries to shove it down your throat. 

The ice pick falls out of his grip as soon as your hand finds its way down to his cock. To no surprise of yours, it’s hard. The only thing holding it in his boxers is the elastic band at the top. As he stops and takes a moment to catch his breath, you take advantage of the opportunity to squeeze on his dick. An excitement cycles through you as you hear him moan, rubbing against your grip as you run your hand up and down his shaft. He pulls down your bra in return, biting on your left nipple as you let out a moan of your own. His tongue is so wet and slippery that it leaves a trail between your breasts as he moves onto the right, one that glistens in the dim light of the room. Your hand finds its way into his boxers as he moves onto nipping at your earlobe. 

“S-Sano.” You pant, licking the saliva that’s dripping out of your mouth and coating your lips as slowly as you can. “Pl-Please…” He leans down and trails kisses down your stomach, looking up at you once he reaches the top of your panties. “Fuck me.”

That sadistic glint in his eye returns and you know that you’re in for one hell of a night. “All you had to do was ask, angel.”

You give him one last kiss before he gets back to where he was with you, pulling down your underwear to expose your pussy. He smirks as he sees how much of an affect he’s had on you, a string of cum breaking once it reaches your knees. It’s at that moment that you hear a loud, metallic clang from the kitchen just down the hall from your bedroom. The two of you exchange a glance, Sano unsure of what he should do next. You find the ice pick lying close to your hand and thrust it into his, nodding towards the right of the room. Telling him without words that it’s more important to stop whoever’s in there than to have sex when he’s already made his point clear to you. You couldn’t be a disappointment to him even if you tried. 

“I’ll stitch you up as soon as I get back, alright?” Sano pulls the sheets back up over you and places a kiss on your forehead. “I love you.”

You open your mouth to say it back when he’s already out the door, closing it with a quiet click behind him. Holding the covers close to you, a smile makes its way to your face. How could you forget what you’ve known for so long now? Sano’s not like the dumbasses you used to date in high school. He won’t cheat on you with some horny blonde at a party or go out of his way to break your heart slowly. He’s the type of person to come out straight with it, no bullshit, and tell you how he feels. You wonder how long that he’s been meaning to tell you. If he was going to wait for some special day a few months from now or never tell you at all. Whatever chaos is outside, he can handle on his own. For now, you shut your eyes and nuzzle into your pillow, letting the epiphany you’ve just had run rampant throughout your head.

He’s all yours.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been dragged into hell by a close friend of mine and she was the one who encouraged me to write this fic
> 
> it's not very good since i don't know what the hell a sex scene is but i hope that someone enjoys it
> 
> i just really love sano


End file.
